warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Silberflug
Also Leute, wir spielen ein Spiel. Die Regeln sind Folgende: Ihr schreibt ein Adjektiv hier hin in diesen Absatz, wo ihr denkt das es zu mir passt. Dann macht ihr dahinter die vier Tilde: ~ und fertig. Also dann ich bin gespannt: ''Hi Ich bin vergeben, an meine BFF Si '' Datei:FLYYS_BDAY_BY_MAIS.png x Delena Fan x Klaroline Fan [ ] Jella Fan x Edella Fan (Rest folgt) Also Leute ich mache euch jetzt Siggnaturen :) ich werde das noch üben müssen und hoffe deshalb das ihr dabei zu mir kommt. Ich werde das hinkriegen!!! Dazu muss ich wissen: Name: Farbe/n des Namens: Schrifftart des Namens: Spruch: Farbe des Spruchs: Schrifftart des Spruchs: Ich würde mich freuen :) Hier mal etwas für Warrior Cats Fans Normale Menschen sagen: "Oh mein Gott!" Warrior Cats - Fans sagen: "Heiliger SternenClan!" Silberflug: Würde zu Si rennen und schreien: "Heiliger SternenClan!... ist passiert OMG!" Normale Menschen: Gehen zum Psychater und erzählen dem ihre Gefühle Warrior Cats - Fans: Wissen, dass der SternenClan über sie wacht Silberflug: Findet es besser mit sich mit Lichtfeder ein Zimmer in der Psychatrie zu teilen, wüsste aber das der SternenClan über sie wacht. Normale Menschen sagen: "Halt die Klappe oder ich werds sagen gehen!" Warrior Cats - Fans sagen: "Halt die Klappe oder Tigerstern kommt und holt dich!" Silberflug: Eindeutig:2.Möglichkeit, aber nur zu ... z.b. Lucyleinchenmeinerobinhoodverrücktemausi Normale Menschen sagen: "Schei*ße!" Warrior Cats - Fans sagen: "Fuchsdung! / Mäusedreck!" Silberflug: Würde Pustekuchen sagen. Und hat ihren Bruder nicht vergessen. xD Normale Menschen: Wenn sie gejagt werden, rufen sie "Hilfe!" Warrior Cats - Fans: Wenn sie gejagt werden, rufen sie: "Tüpfelblatt, was soll ich tun?" Silberflug: Würde zu Sternchen rennen und nach Rußpelz ruffen. Normale Menschen denken: Schwarze Katzen bedeuten Pech. Warrior Cats - Fans denken: Oh, wow, da ist Rabenpfote! / Distelpfote! Silberflug: Würde sagen "Oh hey Five" Normale Menschen: Sehen einen Stock mit Kerben und ignorieren ihn. Warrior Cats - Fans: Sehen einen Stock mit Kerben und denken: Der ist von Häherpfote! Silberflug würde Häherpfote suchen gehen und würde Snow anrufen. Normale Menschen: Sehen eine Höhle und ignorieren sie. Warrior Cats - Fans: Sehen eine Höhle und schauen nach Fallendes Blatt. Silberflug: Würde nach Fallendes Blatt und Distelblatt schauen, und Cloudi bescheid sagen. Normale Menschen: Laufen mit dem oben erwähnten Stock zum nächsten Fluss / See und werfen ihn da rein. Warrior Cats - Fans: Laufen mit dem oben erwähnten Stock in den Wald, um einen der vier Clans zu finden. Silberflug: Geht mit Fichen und dem Stock um See und findet die Clans. Normale Menschen: Gehen zum Arzt. Warrior Cats - Fans: Fragen nach Rußpelz / Gelbzahn / Tüpfelblatt / Blattsee Silberflug: Geht mit Giraffe zu Mottenflügel. Normale Menschen: Sehen eine schwarze Katze und schreien: Nein, jetzt verfolgt michd as Pech für sieben Jahre! Warrior Cats - Fans: Sehen eine schwarze Katze und rufen: "Hi, Rabenpfote!" Silberflug: Redet mit Rabenpfote und Soma über Percy Jackson oder so. Normale Menschen: Sehen eine Katze und laufen weiter/ streicheln ihr kurz über den Kopf. Warrior Cats - Fans: Bauen zu der Katze vertrauen auf, überlegen welche es von den Warrior Cats sein könnte und taufen sie mit dem Namen. Silberflug: Geht mit Alice zu der Katze, gibt ihr den Namen Ampferschweif und tauscht mit ihr Handynummern aus.(Dies beruht auf der Tatsache, das es Ampferschweif ist!!!) Normale Menschen: Nutzen jede Gelegenheit um sich über Warrior Cats - Fans lächerlich zu machen. Warrior Cats - Fans: Ignorieren sie und es ist ihnen egal. Silberflug: Würde sich mit Hellseher darüber kaputt lachen. Normale Menschen: Ignorieren das und klicken weiter. Warrior Cats - Fans: Kopieren das und stellen es überall rein. Silberflug: Liest es sich mit ihrer Schwester das alles durch und lacht sich nochmal schlapp. FLYYS BDAY BY MAIS.png 2014-03-20 17.59.08.jpg 18:07, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Simaus.jpg Engel.png heldinen.jpg Pferdebysilber.jpg Tele.png Wollt ihr auch so ein? Dann gebt mir ein Thema oder die Bilder die ihr rein haben wollt und ich mache euch eins. Schreibt mir dazu auf meine Disk :) Datei:Delena.jpg Datei:0001_lustig.jpg Datei:L&T.png ---- Datei:Tiger_bey_silber--.PNG Datei:By_silberfl..png Warrior Cats: http://www.myfanfiction.de/texte/warrior-cats/mondstrahl-s-schicksal.268427.html Rubinrot: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52da903000036cba27318423/1/Hochzeits-Glocken Merlin: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52a1ac7f00036cba133eefec/1/Merlin-Kann-Boeses-Gut-sein- Harry Potter: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5293638200036cba3b60964b/1/Silverwolfs Warrior Cats (von Pilzkralle und mir): http://www.myfanfiction.de/texte/warrior-cats/kreaturen-der-nacht.275608.html Hi, ich bin Silberflug und 5000 (Insider) Jahre alt. Ich liebe Warrior Cats und habe alle deutschen Bücher gelesen. Meine Hobbys sind: lesen, mit Freunden abhängen, an Wikis arbeiten, im Chat sein und mir selbst Geschichten ausdenken. Ich liebe Katzen und habe auch selbst einen Kater namens Sammy. Er ist schwarz und hatt weiße Pfoten, Bauch, Brust, und gefleckte Nase. Er hat gelbgrüne Augen und schläft gern. Ich gebe ihm manchmal Warrior Cats Namen wie Schwarzpelz, Fleckennase oder Weißfuß. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit allen Warrior Cats wiki Usern. LG Silberflug '' '' Zu gehörigkeit: Donner Clan (zu Feuersterns Zeit) Namen: Junges:Silberjunges Schüler:Silberpfote Kriegerin: Silberflug Heilerschülerin: Silberflug Heilerin: Silberflug Familie: Mutter: Lichtherz Vater: Wolkenschweif Schwester: Weißflug, Braunflug Ausbildung: Mentoren: Graustreif, Feuerstern, Blattsee Schüler: Häherfeder Aussehen:Silberflug ist eine hübsche, schlanke in allen Tönen von schwarz bis Silber getigerte Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen. Ihre Augen sind von silber Farbenen Sprenkeln durchzogen. Sie ist am ganzen Körper getigert und nicht mal an einer stelle so groß wie ein Blatt ist nur eine Farbe zusehen. Hier sind kurze Sätze zu den jeweilien usern und ihren Spitznamen von mir und eventuell für mich. (Hier sind nur die User mit Spitznamen die nur ich benutze aufgelistet die ich noch nicht gefragt habe/ die nicht wollten auf meine Freundeliste stehen die ich aber als solche ansehe) Flyy (von Si) Flugzeug (von Five) Flying Duchmann (von Rohr) Fly (von allen) Silber (von allen) Flug (von allen) Silver (von allen) Sibble (von Linchen) Silberle oder Silberflu (von Fichen) Silbi (von Schaf) Ding (von Zero) Silbe (von Myste) Silberjunges (von Soma) Flyiii (von erdii) thumb|Sammy Mein Kater heißt Sammy.Er ist schwarz und hatt weiße Pfoten, Bauch, Brust, und gefleckte Nase. Er hat gelbgrüne Augen und schläft gern. Ich gebe ihm manchmal Warrior Cats Namen wie Schwarzpelz, Fleckennase oder Weißfuß. Tigerstern(Verräter, er hat es nicht verdient ein guter Krieger zu sein und Brombeerkralles Vater zu sein) Dunkelstreif (Verräter) Geißel (Tigerkralle hätte ihn umbringen solle, es wären so viele a Leben geblieben) Knochen] (Er hat Weißpelz umgebracht) Aschenpelz (ab Staffel 2) Scharfkralle (er ist zu selbstbewusst) Habichtfrost (ist ein Verräter) Graustreif x Silberfluss Feuerstern x Sandsturm Krähenfeder x Blattsee Borkenpelz x Rauchfell Birkenfall x Weißflug Das sind Memos an mich damit ich das nicht vergesse: 1.Apfel bekommt zu Geburtstag einen Baum von mir * * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat?cb=1611&cb=6178 * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitragsz%C3%A4hler * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWcxNiuWa_Y * http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:37738#129